1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to mailing wrappers or covers for magazines and especially for mail order catalogs.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Mail order catalogs, magazines and publications of a similar format distributed in volume are commonly mailed in wrappers intended to protect the cover and/or integrity of the catalog. Pre-printed address labels can be applied to the wrappers, or the recipient's address can be printed directly on the wrapper using any of a variety of conventional addressing machines.
Mail order catalogs are provided with an order form and may include a pre-addressed return envelope. These are commonly inserted loose in the catalog if a sealed wrapper is employed for mailing. Alternatively, the order form can be stitched, or stapled, usually in the centerfold, to become an integral part of the catalog.
While advertisers find it desirable to personalize their solicitations with the name, address, and other pertinent information relating to the recipient, it has not been practical or economical to do so where an address label is applied to a publication containing the personalized message or solicitation. Problems of mismatching of separate address labels and personalized form letters in the preparation of large volume mailings have made it impractical to use personalized pieces with catalog and magazine mailings.
It is therefore a purpose of this invention to provide a composite wrapper for a catalog, magazine or the like, which wrapper contains fields for printed material, such as an order form, and one or more preformed reply envelopes intended for use by the recipient.
It is another object of this invention to provide a wrapper which can be stitched or otherwise affixed to the outside of a completed catalog, and which will not render the catalog bulky or difficult to read.
It is a further object to provide a wrapper which comprises at least two preformed reply envelopes and at least one preprinted response device joined to the envelope.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for preparing a composite wrapper, the elements of which comprise preprinted front and rear cover sheets joined along a longitudinal centerfold line, at least one preformed reply envelope, and optionally, one or more response devices joined to the envelope flap(s), all of which are formed from an integral sheet or web, so that two or more of the elements can be personalized without the possibility of mismatching of personal data on the elements.